Huniepop: Virgin and Chad
by papern00b451
Summary: A dude name Virgil struggles for his self-esteem while his buddy Chad tries to give him a friendly advice on how to talk to a person properly. But while they're inside a bar to chat it out, a certain girl walks up to them and everything spiraled down on what she's going to present onto them.
1. Virgin angst vs Chad optimism

**Introduction to a man who frequently browsed /r9k/ board.**

* * *

Sitting down on my stool, contemplating myself on why I am even alive in the first place. I gulp down a shot from my glass and thinking to myself…why do I have to visit this crappy joint during happy hour on Sunday?

It's pretty simple…it's **him** who suggested it for me. Him…of all people!

"Yo Virgil, what's up my brother!" In cue from this annoying, condescending douchebag who was a living cancer in my entire life for taking all the possible girlfriends from me. I adjust my glasses to see a tall, muscular looking guy who is an equivalent to a chad approached me.

Him, he never leave me alone and wearing those obnoxious colored clothing I ever saw. Bright ass pink muscle shirt with the word "ouch" on it and those horrid, bright green tight pants that almost blinded my eyes! Even worse, those bright, yellow banana shoes on his feet make me want to vomit from seeing it!

In short, he looked like an asshole and having a terrible sense of fashion!

Grinding my teeth from his mere sight, he stretched his tan muscular arms over his perfectly neat Mohawk blonde hair and giving out his signature, cocky ass grin. Telling me in a subtle way that he was the alpha male over me like I'm some plebian and he was a god. Taking all the women whenever he saw and berated me from my life choices that I love to do.

Grabbing his stool next to me, the bastard sat down and proceed to pat on my back like we're best buds but we're not. Giving out his usual fake smile, he will always be a reminder to me that he will forever one step ahead of me and cockblocking my chance from becoming a chad. Hell, he wouldn't let me get close to those slutty Stacy girls back at high school and possibly impregnated those horny bitches.

To show off that he was superior to me. His career choices are chad based compare to my programming skills. He joined the military when he was eighteen and came back a few years later to do him recovering from his injuries. Later, he announced to me that he's going to join law enforcement and getting a degree in criminal justice to increase his chances of getting the job including military benefits. Me…I'm struggling with how I design my games while working in my day shift in a fast food joint!

Gripping on my glass in rage, I always hated him!

"W-what do you want Chad?"

* * *

 **[Chad]**

Man, Virgil was always tense for some reason whenever he sees me. But hey, brothers are brothers!

To celebrate when my military contract was up and didn't suffer any kind of fetal wounds that would be detrimental to my physical health during my tour in Afghanistan with the marines, I decide to invite my only best pal Virgil to hang out in my favorite bar. Although he stuttered a lot at first to do his shy nature, he agreed nonetheless.

Strangely though, during our high school years. He was chasing after those girls that love to cause trouble from their brash attitude, their showy getups, and their personalities that are quite venomous to anybody who was near them like they own the school. Plus, they were rumors that they're holding illegal narcotics. Worse, Virgil tried to hook up with those girls...but to me; it was a really bad idea for him to walk down on that path. Honestly, I wonder why he wants to hang out with those types of people that are clearly a bad influence on his future. So I did my best to stop him before he does something quite irrational that might land Virgil in prison since our local school police are on to them.

For Virgil though on whom he was, my bro was clearly an introverted person. Never wanted to hang out in huge crowds or never leave our house at all. Clear signs that he was a lone wolf among us…I think?

But there are some things that bother me a lot about him. He always slouched down and never keeps his back straight. His lifestyle wasn't exactly good which mostly consist of process foods and always being stationary at his computer. I try to convince him to change his lifestyle and I invite him to be his workout buddy. Predictably, he rejected my offer and remains the same to this day. It really saddens me on his refusal to change for the better.

Even though he was shortening his life expectancy, I envied Virgil's smartness to do him always getting all the straight A's in high school and including a scholarship during his graduation day. Still, I wonder why he always tries to hang out with a crowd who are clearly trying to ruin their own futures and it baffles me that he's currently working at a local McDonalds. I heard he's really good at computer programming, but I did not suspect him to work at a low wage job. Was it to do his social awkwardness that stalling his possible bright future?

Grabbing a stool next to him, I sat down and cheerfully patted his back and giving him an awesome smile. Looking at him, he was still the same old Virgil. Black hair, square glasses, really pale skin from spending all his time indoors and wearing casual, black hoodie compare to my pink colored muscle shirt with an "ouch" on it. You could blame it on mom's sense of fashion, thinking this would attract all the girls to me. Pff, as if. But hey, a family is family.

"W-what do you want Chad?" Hearing him stutter, I might as well break the ice for him.

"Oh nothing, just want to hang out with my lil' bro that's all. So…do you want to talk about something that's in your mind, Virgil?" About to give him a brotherly pep-talk to give him a self-esteem boost, he stuttered again.

"Look, Dante…let's be serious here. I have some…well-a, a need for an advice. Do you know how to pick up chicks?" Hearing him saying my real name than the nickname he gave me. He meant it seriously and the desperate look he gave me, telling me he was dead serious about it.

Do I have experienced on dating with girls? Well…no, I usually keep my hands to myself and had no interest in starting a relationship unless it brought some kind of meaning to my life. In Virgil's case, I'm no expert but at least I'll try to help him on the situation from the picking the right girl for him best as I can. Making sure he doesn't go overboard like in my last year on high school by hanging out with those drug addicts.

Before I can give him my advice, a random girl heard our discussion.

"Did I just hear you need to pick up some broads?" Turning to the person who interrupted me, a brunette walked up to us and giving a seductive tone. The girl in question seems to be wearing some kind of extravagant red dress and her green eyes staring at us deviously.

Looking at her, she's quite beautiful…but something isn't quite right about her. For Virgil though, I see his palms are sweaty like crazy and his body shaking like crazy. He's getting nervous and probably dropped his spaghetti on the floor. Most importantly, why did I think about spaghetti all of the sudden?

"Argh, who are you?" Turning to the brown-haired girl who is wearing a red dress, she mischievously smiled at me while she's eying Virgil…giving me a hint that something isn't right about her character and why she's even nosing in our conversation.

"Yes…hello-wait, you mean us?" Virgil starting to stutter from the girl's beautiful appearance and his voice starting to crack from it. Seeing Virgil about to lose it, the girl hurriedly breaks the ice before it gets awkward.

"Well seeing your friend here is stuttering, I want to know what it is up with you two. Anyways, the name's Kyu." Seeing Virgil is getting sweaty and about to say something inappropriate. I intervened for him.

"Really? What a fine lady like you want to talk with us two manly guys over here…because that's a bit odd since we don't know you." I meant a lot of girls in my life and they're pretty decent in my book, except for one air force officer that rubs me the wrong way. But this girl, I feel something is not right.

"You mean two of you handsome boys? Well, I'm merely interested in you two…and you know what. I think this will work out! I hope you boys enjoy your lucky day. Good night!" With that, she randomly left and Virgil here slump to his feet that he didn't get the girl he wants. But hey, he can pick another girl in the vast ocean of mankind.

"Oh man, I could get a relationship with her…but I suck at it." Trying to cheer up my buddy Virgil, I pet on his back and comforting him that he could get a girl that he dreams of. Who the person is, the future might tell. But hey, it might be a girl who has the same interest as my nerdy friend's likings like retro games or something.

"Don't worry bro; I don't think that girl fits for you and I still have your back. But hey, maybe you can find a girl who has the same interest as you." Trying to cheer him up, he got up from his stool and left with zero confidence of what so ever; seeing him like that in that state made me guilty that I didn't help him score a girl that he wants, with that, he left the bar with the moon sets high.

Seeing I didn't improve Virgil's self-esteem and failed to help a brother out. I step outside and putting on my camouflage jacket to deal with the coldness, looking up to see the moon glowed brightly like a rocky orb. I was about to leave until I heard a strong, beautiful, and a bit of Scandinavian tone spoke out.

"Psst, over here, did you talk to that girl from the bar?" Turning to the girl who said that. Her auburn hair tied in a long braid and her blue eyes that are filled with great power look straight at me. Of what she is, I have no idea but she's wearing a white hoodie and blue jeans.

"Oh, you mean me? Yeah, that girl is a bit strange…do you know her?" Before I could say anything, the woman suddenly grabs my right arm as she pulls me with inhumane strength and she begins to chant. Freaking out of whom the hell this girl was and why the hell her strength was like the freaking She-Hulk. Her eyes glowed white and suddenly my wrist slowly tattooing itself with Nordic runes. Seeing this, I panicked from this act I saw on what the stranger did to me!

When she finishes chanting from her archaic words, my wrist magically tattooed itself with blue runes. I look back at her with the most rational response that anyone could react.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my arm?!" Before I could say anything more to this witch or whatever who was grabbing my arm, she spoke back with great power.

"The name's Saga, you will meet the fairy who is Greek. So be in your guard as a story will be made, Tyr awaits you." Blinking, she vanished like a ghost and I was just dumbfounded by what just happened. There are three words I can only think of.

What…

The…

FUCK?!


	2. Virgin Cry vs Chad Self-Defense

Inside a decent house at the hilltop of Glenberry's suburban area, Virgil slept quietly in his bed that was pretty good for someone who worked in McDonald's. Way too good to afford a house like this.

As he slept, Virgil cried to himself that he could not get laid, his burning jealously to Chad engulfed his soul; dreams of Dante cockblocking Virgil every time he saw a pretty girl and watched him fucking them with unholy ecstasy like the Chad he was. Seeing the mere image of him, Virgil cried harder.

While Virgil cries to his own self-pity and self-loathing, someone approached him in his tidy, fancy bedroom. A certain pink hair fairy spoke to him mischievously.

"Hey you, rise and shine boy! We've got work to do with your friend-" Virgil sniffed loudly and stopping the fairy's mid-sentence. Slightly pissed, she raised her voice slightly louder.

"I said GET UP!" Heard her voice, Virgil slightly waking up, but his mind was still asleep as he quickly went back to bed.

"Alright-alright gorgeous, I'll…zzZzzz." Having enough of Virgil's unresponsiveness, the fairy pulled the blanket from his sheet and revealed his slightly scrawny body to her. Seeing this, the fairy was saddened and disappointed that this virgin looked like an r9k user which he looked unreasonably unhealthy. But she needed to wake him up before she decided to pick the Alpha Male than this weak nerd.

"WAKE UP NUMBNUTS!" Yelled at the top of her lungs. Virgil jolted up from his bed and looked directly at the fairy who yelled at him.

"Wo-what? Who? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? COUSIN! HELP!" When his mind started to wake up and processing of what was going on, he suddenly panicked when he saw someone grabbed his blanket. But when his eyes are fully adjusted to the fairy, Virgil saw the most flamboyant, lewd dress he has ever seen in his life. The fairy was confused about what he means by cousin until she heard someone slammed the door wide open like a bulldog charging in and heard a click from a magazine with ammunition being inserted in.

"Move an inch from that spot or your head will be gone. How the hell did you get in our house?!" Turning around from who said that which sounded vaguely familiar. She saw the blonde headed guy who she meant before, but this time showing his heavy body with six pack abs. In detail, Chad was wearing an olive tank top with his E-5 insignia in the center of the chest that proudly said Semper Fi, dark green boxers, and his AR-15 that is loaded.

"Oh come on! I'm Kyu, the girl from the bar? That's me! Now please, put down your gun and I want to know how the hell you can see me without-wait." Looking at his arm, she saw runes engraved on his skin. Knowing on why Chad can see her, Kyu cursed under her breath and expressed slight annoyance.

" _That cockblocking son of a_ -okay look, I'm here to help your little cousin Virgil to get him laid with the girl of his dreams. Alright? Now, can you lower weapon and be…you know, less threatening?" Explained and pleaded with the former marine. Chad wasn't convinced enough of Kyu's intentions are, but Virgil stepped in before his cousin could pull the trigger from Kyu's tempting proposal.

"Dante please, put the gun down. She said she will help me get a girl I always wanted! Come on, be a cousin who's reasonable and not shooting this skimpy fairy in front of us!" Hesitant and seeing Virgil was defending for this mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere without tripping the house alarm. Chad skeptically looks over to Kyu and turning back to Virgil. Remembering the random stranger named Saga warned him that a fairy will appear as she was not lying at all.

"Virgil, can you come over to the living room so we can have a private discussion over this weird ass girl?" Eying Kyu cautiously and lowered his gun. Virgil rapidly nodded his head intently. Quickly getting up from his bed in his grey underwear, Virgil rushed outside to talk with his cousin on the matter of this fairy. For Chad though, he nastily looks back at the fairy and giving her the "eyes-on-you" gesture. The two boys headed straight to their living room for them to talk privately.

For the living room itself. The place is well furnished with black leathered sofas, a polished grandfather clock, and a giant red Persian rug that covered half of the living room's floor. In the center, a mahogany glass coffee table and many more fancy antiques scattered around. When the guests think of this place, they will know the two are pretty well-off from Chad's smart financial decisions to his wealthy parents paying half of his expenses, trusted him to live responsibly.

Remembering his little cousin's life again, Chad found his cousin living with his overprotective parents who are fearful for his safety. So Chad took Virgil under his wing and Virgil's parents are pretty cool with Dante's idea since they know of him in the past.

Recalling it, Chad fully remembered entering his cousin's house and Virgil looks pretty darn miserable living with them. Seeing Virgil depraved of any social interaction and only a computer for him to interact with.

"Virgil…I want to tell you something, are you REALLY sure you can trust that random ass girl to help you out on hooking up with people and ignoring the fact that she somehow breaks into our house!?" The former Sergeant spoke sternly to his cousin to kick some sense into him for outright trusting Kyu. To Chad, it could be a trap for his cousin to fall prey to.

But to Virgil's own fantasy, he thought his manlier cousin was trying to put him down from seeking the love he wanted from his endless isolation. To make him stay as the virgin wimp and taking all the girls he wanted, probably having tons of sex with his lady friends back at his marine post to get his broads knocked up.

The loneliness…having no friends to talk to, Virgil couldn't handle it anymore.

"Come on Dante, the girl like that and having the experience to make love. I will do anything to be the man like you…I don't want to be alone and not having someone to love you back." Seeing Virgil looked down on himself. Chad sighed and decided to give him a manly pep-talk on his insecurity over his masculinity.

"Listen, Virgil. You can be a man without begging for a woman in your life and able to stand up to your bullies alone. To be a man, you need to have confidence in yourself and to be independent for your own decisions. But her, I don't trust her. She might have criminal records or something she's hiding I don't like. Please, think about this thoroughly. I'm not forcing you or anything, I'm just saying bruh." Giving Virgil his personal opinion on the matter and giving his advice on how to be a man. Chad personally learned from this in his first day in boot camp with drill sergeants screamed at him 24/7 and experienced through hell in Afghanistan where he almost died.

Chad could not get over their cries of help to see their parents one more time…the IEDs, the gunfire...it's all coming back to Chad-

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. But I need connections! I need to know where I should start in my journey! I don't know who I can trust bro! I need that girl Kyu to teach me what I should do! Come on, please. Do not deny this perfect opportunity for me of the lifetime!" Chad snapped his thoughts out from his tour in Afghan. Seeing Virgil was still persistent on finding a lover, although he does have a valid point though. The former marine doesn't know any girl that would fit with his cousin's shy personality as they're really proactive and are mostly military personnel who are extremely busy.

Sighed to himself one more time, Chad will allow the fairy to dictate Virgil's decisions to give his cousin a spine to stand up for himself. But he WILL watched over of what his cousin was doing and made sure he doesn't do anything terribly stupid like picking a girl who would probably leech off his money and possibly obtained illegal records. To sum it all up, Chad was training to become an FBI agent and currently working as a local police officer, he will not allow the unlawfulness to go unnoticed under his eyes.

"Fine, you can do what the fairy asks of you. But we're doing my way and overseeing if Kyu is going way too far in legal terms. Remember this; I'm training to become part of the law enforcement. If something illegal happens, I will intervene. So remember that." Laying the ground rules of what Virgil could and could not do. Virgil happily nodded to his cousin. Seeing the agreement was sealed. The two shook their hands and the deal was struck. For Chad's runes though, they slightly glow from the companionship and the lawfulness of Chad pleased an unknown deity. But the glow wasn't noticeable enough for Chad to recognize it.

The nerdy cousin thinks he has the chance to surpass Chad. To have more girls than him, to be like Chad; Virgil could see it now, banging women left to right, imagining his body is all muscled than his weak, scrawny-self and having his pecs showing to his potential lovers like the alpha male he is with his sperm dripping down on them. He could feel it; his desires are possible now, embracing the chad lifestyle of vice. Not being a lonely Beta male under his cousin's thumb.

"Thanks, Dante, I will always count on you. Come on; let's go back to the fairy called Kyu." Rushing back to his room, Chad just groan over Virgil's newfound optimism and hoping both wouldn't regret over this.

Heading back to Virgil's room, they saw the pink fairy fluttered her wings when Kyu found Virgil's stash of porn magazines under his bed.

"Hubba, hubba, looks like I found the jackpot here!" Enthusiastically reading each page with excitement and distracted by what she was doing, Chad faked a cough under his breath to get Kyu's attention. The two already made their decision over her.

"Alright Kyu, you can help Virgil to improve his social skills. But remember, I'm also watching. If there's something not right, I will intervene. If it is downright illegal, I will start making arrest and Virgil will not be allowed to continue this bullshit." Seeing the two accept Kyu's offer but under Chad's terms. Kyu happily nodded her head but mentally curse that there is someone going to watch over her back, she could tell that Chad is really incorruptible and there is no way to convince him. She was not worried about Chad himself since she could easily beat this mortal man into submission, but that tattoo on Chad's wrist really force her to comply or else her ass will be bear down by another supernatural force she doesn't want to deal with.

"Finally you two made up your mind over me. Now, here's the address of the place for you two to improve your social skills." Handed them a white card that contained the address to practice their dating skills. Chad cautiously took Kyu's card from her hand and looked at the address to see it was their local midnight lounge that's adjacent to Glenberry's coast, a popular place for couples to have a romantic view of Turtle Bay beach from a far distance.

"So we're going head straight to the coastal lounge that's directly near to the beach, why do we need to head straight there-what the hell?" Looking back at Kyu's spot to ask why they need to go to their local lounge. Kyu mysteriously vanished from her spot and surprised the two boys of how she even do that. Not wanting to get distracted, Chad quickly gets his grip on and patted on Virgil's shoulder to get his attention.

"Okay Virgil, I'm getting a little worried about what we got ourselves into. But we're going to the coast. So get dressed as I'll get my stuff." Leaving Virgil's room for him to get change, Chad headed straight to his room to grab his clothes and his gear.

Opening the door, Chad's room is from the opposite hall of Virgil's room. Inside, the room was painted in olive green color and looked exactly like Virgil's room. The key difference here, the bed size was bigger, a safe where Chad stored his guns and a lot of militarily themed antiques scattered across the room which Chad was quite prideful of being a military vet during his long tour in Asia.

Grabbing his simple blue jeans and his digital camouflage jacket as it was not the time to dress really colorful. Opening his drawer, he picked up his Glock 22, a pair of handcuffs, and his officer badge to allow him to make an arrest if there was something shifty about to happen.

Putting his rifle back at the safe and locking it up. He buttoned his pants and tucked his jacket over his shoulders. He grabbed his keys on the nightstand to lock their house and to start the car's engine. He was about to leave until he heard an adorable grunting under his feet, a stray dog which Chad found him in the park all alone.

"Ahh Jack, you're awake little buddy. Did I wake you up?" Looking down, he saw his bulldog name Jack happily grunting at him. For where he gets the name though, Chad was always fond of Adventure Time. So he named his small pup after the shape-shifting character but with a slight change in the name. Picking him up, Chad playfully rubbed his body around to show his affection for his dog.

"Good boy, good boy. Let me put you back to your bed." Putting his brown, white bulldog back to his sleeping quarters; the small pup happily grunted at him of Chad's affection for the little guy. After tending to his dog, the former marine left his room and headed outside to run his Mustang.

Passing through the living room and the kitchen area, he stepped outside to see Virgil already awaited for him. His glasses hanging loose, his disheveled black hair blown in the wind, wearing his usual grey jacket…Virgil's just wears plain, neutral clothing and nothing outstanding about it that would seek people's attention on. Virgil turned his head to his more awesome-r cousin who is wearing his casual army theme uniform than his eye bleeding color clothing as Dante is locking the door of their house.

To Virgil's mind, he always envied Dante's masculinity and his confidence as a man. The way he dressed like a marine told Virgil that he was the man in charge and leading his team to victory. But to Dante, Virgil doesn't experience the hell that his bigger cousin went through. For he thought Virgil was the lucky one than him which Dante had to see everyone suffer in the platoon he was in.

"Welp, let's go meet your fairy, Virgil. Let's get this show on the road." Unlocking his red Mustang, the two got in the car. Turning the key, Dante's Mustang roared to life and one of Dante's favorite songs begin to play. They looked at the track on the stereo, it was his favorite band called Sabaton and their cover song is Camouflage by Stan Ridgeway.

" **My weapon jammed and I got stuck way out all alone! And I could hear the enemy movin' in close outside!"**

Hearing Dante's song played epically in the stereo, this song spoke many things to Dante. So singing along to the lyrics, he followed along with the rhythm.

"Woowooooh Camouflage! Come on Virgil, sing the song with me. It's a good practice for your speech my man." Looking back at Virgil and nudged on his shoulder, Virgil thought Chad was challenging him to be a man again. So wanted to prove to himself that he was a Chad, Virgil stuttered softly as he weakly squeaked out from his throat.

"Woowooh…ca-camouflage!" Singing out the lyrics, Chad wasn't pleased with Virgil's singing performance. To lighten the mood up, Dante encouraged Virgil to continue singing while they exited from their residential area; a good way to pass up the time when they reached their destination.

"Come on man. Speak louder so we can both sing together." Trying to improve Virgil's self-esteem and helping his social skills. The scrawny cousin spoke louder as Chad sings along with him in the last verse.

"I was awfully glad to see this big marine!"

* * *

 **To Cypher DS, thanks for the critique. It just that I have terrible issues with figuring out the past and present tense along not having the foresight of where I should start. For the tool I'm using, I'm using the free version of Grammarly. Even though it's really helpful in finding grammar errors, it's a real pain on finding errors in writing.**


	3. Candy Crushing…wut?

**[Chad]**

Passing through the downtown area, we finally reached the coastal hill of Turtle Bay Beach. Kyu told us to meet up in the lounging area…which I think what the card said? Who knows, this might be a scam or a drug deal that she is probably pulling, a reason why I brought my badge and my gun with me just in case shit goes down.

Virgil, on the other hand, looks really excited to meet up with Kyu to help him find a girl he likes with high expectations. For me, I highly doubt she would genuinely help him out since this way too suspicious to be normal.

Parking my Mustang in the lot and turning the engine off. I got off from my car to feel the salty breeze blowing in my face, telling me we're in the coastal area of the beach.

Headed straight to the coastal lounge, I remember this area a lot; it's either the place for couples to have a romantic time or to get absolutely drunk from the martini bar. I occasionally make arrest around here and there, but not too serious like the Lusties Nightclub which is a hive for illegal activities about to happen every time.

So walking up to the stairs, a middle-aged man name Minos is guarding the entrance. I personally know of this guy as he is the bouncer of the lounge during the night and the bouncer at Lusties Nightclub during the day. As old man Minos occasionally calls the cops to get rid of hooligans who are harassing the guests.

Walking up to the tall man who is in his early forties but still retaining muscular form from his extensive workout at our local fitness center. Mino's grumpy old eyes turn jolly when he spotted us right off the bat.

"Ai! My good old amico Dante Aska Richardson! How's your day going and your little cousin doing?" Greeting us in his heavy Italian accent, I remember he moved to our suburban area twenty years ago when I was a toddler. I don't know what made him move out of Italy, but he sure does like Glenberry's coastal scenery here a lot.

"Everything is going good Minos, I'm about to get my degree for the next few months and Virgil is doing well." Patting on my cousin's shoulder, Virgil nervously stutters to himself as he's not used to Minos's opposing stature.

After chatting quite a while, Minos heartily laughs and steps away from the entrance for us to enter.

"Good to hear. Now, I receive word that a pretty lady is preserving a seat for you two. Good luck with your date my friends." Hearing that someone already preserves the seats for us, I bet Kyu suspected us of our arrival. So checking my Glock 22 under my jacket and finding my pair of handcuffs, I'm set to go.

"Yeah, you too Minos, let's go, Virgil." Entering insid the outdoor lounge of Glenberry, Virgil nervously follows beside me and finding where Kyu is sitting. Searching through the tables that are occupied by couples and the martini bar couple of meters away from us, we spotted Kyu sitting at our empty table. Oddly enough, people around her aren't bothered by her highly inappropriate dress or her wings that are sticking out from her back. Like she's a ghost or something. When she spotted us, she waves at us to come over.

"Chad, Virgil! Over here you two, we're going to practice your dating skills!" Alright, seeing that people aren't noticing her bizarre appearance as she's sticking out like a sore thumb here is just plain unnatural. So walking over to Kyu, I want answers from her of how the hell people aren't bothered by her presence?

"Kyu, I want to know…how the hell people aren't bothered by your appearance. I want to know why?" Questioning her, she replies back like it's the simplest answer ever.

"Durr, magic silly. Nobody can see me because I'm invisible. Anyways, are you boys going to sit down or you just going to stand there?" Of what she said is straight up bull. Invisible? Is she going insane or she's bluffing?

Groaning, Virgil and I sat down on the bench with a single incense candle burning. Taking our seats, Kyu out of nowhere pulls out two smartphone devices under the table.

"This piece of technology is the Huniebee 4.0, the perfect dating device. Go on, grab them." Virgil grabs his phone without a care in the world. But for me, I'm hesitant if this is some kind of scam. So reluctantly grabbing my phone, we turned our devices on and…and a candy crush grid appeared.

Alright, I think this is a scam. I'm going to ask her questions before I can arrest her for fraud with breaking and entering into someone's house.

"Kyu…are you fucking serious or you think I'm stupid? This is fucking candy crush for Pete sake!" Arguing to Kyu of what I'm seeing here. I look back at Virgil to see his hands shaking in frustration at what he got. Fucking candy crush than actual dating tips which I bet Virgil is pretty pissed about it.

* * *

 **[Virgil]**

Candy Crush…candy crush….FUCKING CANDY CRUSH?! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET A DATING ADVICE! NOT THIS PIECE OF SHIT! REEEEEEE!

I could not express myself of how piss I am. I thought she was going to train me on how to be sociable with girls. But no, she gave me a freaking normie ass game than meeting an actual girl!

"Chad is right. Are you ripping us off!?" Accusing the fairy that I thought who is going to help me to find a girl I wanted. This pink haired minx defended herself and starting to explain why though.

"Scamming you two? Oh please, these devices you're holding are genuine. Let me explain. Those colored tokens on the screen are traits, the psychological aspects that are attractive to humans. The blue ones are talent tokens, the creative trait. Red is sexuality, the lustful trait. The green is flirt tokens, the sociable trait. Finally, the orange is romantic tokens, the emotional trait. The pink hearts represent your compassion for your partner and the tears are your empathy for the girl you're dating. Careful though, the purple ones will drastically make the girl hate you." Okay then…I'm still confused about how the hell this thing will help me to pick up a girl.

"In short, this grid you're seeing will help manipulate the girl's emotions under your fingertip. Although, manipulation is kind of an ugly word. Let's just say...it's a helper to make someone like you. But this device wouldn't last long forever as it needs to recharge. The reason those bells on the screen tell you how much power you have left." Wait, so you're telling me this thing can change a girl's perspective of me while I'm dating? Are you serious or you're just joking? It sounds so promising that it could fulfill my emptiness…but this being real that could control someone's emotions? That sounds like something straight out of fucking Sci-Fi and just plain absurd. You know what? I think she is straight up lying like a bitch!

"Kyu, under the court of law, you're under arrest for fraud and-…what the?" Before Chad could pull his gun under his jacket, I look back to see the pink haired bitch vanished from her spot. Looking around the lounge, she was nowhere to be seen, just people chatting like a bunch of condescending assholes. Even Chad is confused about how she even escaped under his tough guy nose.

Seeing she escaped from Chad's jurisdictions and I'm still surprised at how she even do that. I look back to see the golden sun starting to rise from a distance. Thinking about it, what time did we wake up?

"Hey Chad, can you look up to your phone what time it is?" Asking my big cousin, the thundercock look up on his phone to see what time it is. Looking at his beefy arms, I wonder where he gets that sweet ass runic tattoo because it looks really awesome. Probably he's trying to taunt me that he's way cooler to get tats since my parents keep denying me of going outside!

But looking at the tattoo, I swore I thought it glowed. But seeing it, it makes me think that my cousin is actually helping me? But nah, that's probably my own imagination making things up.

"It's 7:30 in the morning and that bitch just wake us up over for nothing." Seeing we're both tired and having something in common than him banging bitches. I look back at the devices that Kyu gave us on the table. It makes me wonder…what if she said is actually true?

"What about the phones that Kyu gave us?" Wanting to know what he's going to do with them, Chad just shrugs and dismisses them as fraudulent devices.

"I really don't care, they're probably fake iPhones. Throw them or keep them…man, I need some black coffee right now." Seeing he got up from his bench, I look back at the phones that Kyu gave us. Seeing them, I'm kind of curious about what they do? Thinking about it, it's kind of a waste to leave them there and not be used.

Grabbing them and getting up from the bench. We walk back down from the hill as we eventually meet the menacing bouncer name Minos. Even though I see him a lot when I was a kid, he looks really imposing that makes me want to shit my own pants. When the old bouncer spotted us, Minos quickly greeted us from our so-called 'date' and wanting to know how it went for us.

"My friends, how's the date gone for you two?" Wanting to know what happened and trying my best not to scream in terror by his intimidating look. Chad explained the scenario in disappointment.

"It was a waste, just some scam that the girl was pulling. By the way, did you see her coming back down from here?" Wanting to know if Kyu pass by here for Chad deduce if she left by stairs since Mr. Thundercock is a fucking cop. Minos shakes his head in a no kind of way.

"No Dante, I didn't see her walking down from here. I just only saw you two coming down. I'm sorry if I didn't have the information to provide you two. Just a brunette asking a reserve for you two and that's it." As Minos sadly express that he doesn't have any information about the girl, Chad simply nods his head in understanding and gently pats on the bouncer's right shoulder. I still don't get why Dante likes this guy since he's…well, really judging looking.

"I understand Minos, just glad you're trying to help us. Anyways, we're going to get some coffee. See yeah later man." Shaking the bouncer's hand and patting each other's back like they're good old friends. I followed Chad behind to head back to his Mustang, seeing this date was a bust and not as advertised of what Kyu said.

Still, I wonder what the Huniebee does?

Getting inside the car and hearing Chad turning the engine on. Chad looks up at his phone to find a nearby coffee joint for us to drink. Finding one, the thundercock looks back at me with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey Virgil, do you want to get some coffee at Nutmeg Café? It's cheap and has pretty good rating bruh!"


	4. A girl name Remae

Driving steadily on the streets as dawn approaches, the two were almost close to Nutmeg Café from seeing their good reviews and accepting any military discount. Dante found the good place to get decent breakfast for them.

With the duo getting close to the coffee joint, Dante parked his car at a nearby lot. Stepping out of the Mustang, the two headed straight to the joint to get their caffeinated drinks or their early morning breakfast.

"So what're you going to get Virgil?"

"Eggs and bacon on a bagel, for my drink, ice mocha." Virgil looked up the menu on his phone. Chad nodded his head and knew what meal they're going to order.

Entering the Nutmeg Café to eat, the two saw a black woman in a blue stewardess dress arguing with the blue-haired barista. To Virgil's eyes, the black woman is pretty sexy. But he never actually talked to anyone who is black in his school. For the blue haired girl, he wasn't sure about her?

"I'm just looking for my cappuccino. It only takes a second."The customer wanting her coffee, the blue-haired barista reluctantly retorts back as her shift almost ended.

"Ohh…yeah. My shift just ended and I'm pretty much out of the door already. Um…I think someone else should be in any minute." Hearing the blue haired girl's argument as she was about to leave. Virgil could relate to that as he really hated his job at McDonald's and wanted to get as far away from that restaurant as possible.

"I'm just looking to get a cappuccino. It only takes a second." With slight annoyance, the black woman really wanted her coffee to stay awake. The barista was a bit hesitant since she really wanted to leave and not wasting her time.

"I mean it's more of a second…sooo." The customer was impatiently getting fed up with the barista's reluctance to serve her.

"Are you serious?" The customer gave the blue-haired server a nasty look, the nerdy barista got upset by the customer's pestering demands.

"I should have left over fifteen minutes ago. Okay? I'm done." With that, the barista marched away from the counter, Virgil himself sympathized with the barista's situation. Virgil hated the demanding customers as they'll get feisty at him for not doing it fast or his coworkers keep shitting on him for the ineptitude of his social skills with the people around him. For that, he REALLY could relate to this girl.

"Mmm, mmm! I love me some chocolate. I'll have a tall glass of whatever she's serving; you know what I'm sayin'?" Virgil's hair tensed up and Dante heard something really racist behind him. The two looked behind their backs to see that Kyu appeared out of nowhere like she's stalking them.

"Wait, who! How the hell did you get here and how do you know where we…oh shit." Virgil now realized his own mistake, he grabbed the Huniebees from his pocket as he noticed they're suddenly turned on. Dante and Virgil acknowledged that these things they're carrying were tracking devices.

"Kyu, you're here again." Squinting his eyes at Kyu, giving her a _'fuck you'_ look for committing possible felonies. But Dante was not sure if he was going insane or not by this odd woman's appearance or tricks. In response, Kyu lazily looked back at Chad amusingly and gave him a birdie gesture. The love fairy was not in the mood of listening to his chastising rants.

So he was going to give a point straight to her.

"I want to ask you something. How the hell did you do that and are those things that Virgil is carrying are tracking devices? If so, your life sentence is going to be added for resisting arrest and violating privacy." Seeing her mere presence again just pissed him off, but Chad wasn't sure if she was actually telling the truth that she was invisible.

"Oh calm down you huge, hunky jarhead, I'm simply giving Virgil advice instead of you cockblocking my job. I could make you yield right now, but those fucking Norse Bitches are watching me because of those runic tats you have there." Kyu pointed at Chad's runic tattoos, and the former marine looked at his arm to see it strangely glow bright blue. But what do Kyu mean by Norse Bitches and what the hell was up with his tattoo? Just looking at his own arm made Chad nervous.

"Anyways, considering what just went down, she's probably a little-pissed off. Try to get on her good side. Open something safe; umm, something she likes and you being confident. So don't screw this up Virgil and use that Huniebee of yours if you're in a _'date'_ with her. By the way, the devices you're carrying can track the girls of where they are." After the pink fairy said that, she vanished in thin air like she was in a complete hurry and wanted to evade someone she wouldn't want to see at all. The two still stared wide-eyed. They hadn't gotten over her disappearing trick.

"What the hell? Where the fuck did she go?" Virgil looked around to see she wasn't anywhere. For Chad, he could tell this wasn't natural at all and his senses were in high alert of the absurdity he just witnessed. Ignoring his tattoo, Chad instantly becomes extremely concerned over his cousin's decisions.

"Virgil, are you serious that you're going to do this because I'm not okay what I'm seeing here." After she left the cafe, Virgil snapped out of it and returned back to thinking of a perfect pickup line. The wimpy nerd nervously looked at the black woman and Chad knew that Virgil was going to say something that would probably be offensive since his little cousin isn't exactly a social individual.

"Virgil, please don't." Chad was now starting to get extremely distrustful towards Kyu and what Virgil got himself into that would consider being downright morally wrong along with violating someone's privacy, Chad pleaded Virgil not to say something awkward, but he said it.

"Um… Ms. Do you like chicken tendies?" During his long intellectual thread in r9k board or sometimes /pol/ in the matter, a lot of people were fond of chicken tenders and Virgil assumed that everyone munched on that stuff. So he thought that this girl liked tenders and didn't realize what he said was pretty much indirectly racist.

"Argh, excuse me? What did you say to me, sir?" Hearing someone talking to her, she turned around to see a plain looking man talking to her. She was a bit confused by his odd question. The stewardess wasn't sure if this guy was being honest with his random question or actually being racist.

"Sorry about my cousin's butting in; he isn't exactly an extroverted person," Chad explained, stepping in before Virgil's actions could escalate into an unwanted scene. The woman then turned her head to Chad who stood beside next to Virgil. "like again, sorry."

She glanced at him to see his quite handsome face. A man who was naturally buff, a man who could stand up for himself and by his appearance looked like a military veteran. Interesting qualities that she could get behind, the perfect partner.

"Why hello handsome, I didn't see you there. So who are you two? Are you guys waiting in line just like me?" Striking up a conversation and providing a better way to vent out her anger towards the blue-haired barista, Virgil had the perfect opportunity to give out another pickup line to get this girl's affection.

"I've only been waiting for a chance to talk with you." Chad and the Stewardess aimed their eyes at him weirdly, wondering why he said it out loud to them. Chad nervously cracked his lips, hoping this wouldn't turn into an embarrassing moment for them.

"I don't want to be rude. But who are you exactly?" The girl looked at Virgil strangely as she didn't see any trace of confidence in him at all. For a second, the Stewardess thought she was talking to the barista's brother, considering how extremely awkward he was.

"Oh, this guy over here is my cousin Virgil and my name is Dante, or you can call be Chad if you want." Patting Virgil's back, Dante feigned a convincing smile at the Stewardess. She was a bit amused by the duo's dynamic.

"Interesting…seeing you're quite an interesting man, I believe you deserve to know who I am Dante. My name is Lola Rembrite, nice to meet you two." Seductively looking at Dante in the eye, Chad started to sweat a little and needed to find a way to break this awkward moment…until the barista replacement came in.

"Shit, shit. Nikki is probably pissed at me!" He said as he lightly jogging through the door. The three looked at him to see a fair blonde man who was probably in his early twenties and wearing his employee nametag which said: Paris Troy. Everyone could tell he was pretty damn tired by his baggy eyes and his tone wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Sorry everyone-argh everyone, I'll fucking clock in and serve your orders. Oversleeping is a pain in the butt." Seeing it was a good way to distract Lola, Chad faked a cough under his breath.

"Anyways, seeing the replacement is here. How about you go ahead Lola while we're going to discuss our orders outside…it's personal." He placed his hand on Virgil's wrist. Virgil objects but Chad suspected this would happen.

"But-" Quickly pulling him by the arm, the two exited out the café.

"Nope, outside." Dragging his cousin outside so the customers wouldn't hear them, Lola oddly looked at them of why need to discuss their meals outside. But she just shrugged and proceeded to get her coffee.

Outside where the sea shores echo through the town and cars passed by them, Chad let out his frustration.

"Virgil…what the hell was that?" Disappointedly groan himself that he and Virgil are now dragged into Kyu's game. Virgil is a little confused about what he means by that, thinking his jarhead cousin was trying to steal away his girl that Virgil desperately wants to hook up with.

"What do you mean?" Not knowing how to talk in Chad-like terms and how to be superficially awesome. Dante let out a sigh and explains to Virgil of what he did isn't exactly good.

"Virgil. Dude, you're talking to some random girl we barely know and asking her pick-up lines? Are you taking Kyu's words seriously or you just fucking with me?" Gave a rhetorical question on what he did wasn't normal. Virgil grits his teeth and looks up to his cousin in defiance.

"Dante, I want to know her. Isn't a simple man like me wants to know more about that pretty girl?" Showing some not so convincing bravado to Dante where he's sweating heavily and having zero confidence in his eyes. Chad grunts of his cousin's stubbornness and made another rhetorical question.

"Randomly meeting her in a café?" Waiting for a response that is either witty or complaints. Virgil sweated a lot and quickly lost his ego when his bigger cousin retorted his flaws, chipping away his pride.

"Look, man, just destroy or throw away those tracking devices. I don't want that…"fairy" keeps following us around. From what she said is true… it's plain illegal man. Anyways, I'm going to order our food. Please, we don't need her to find that perfect girl of yours." Patted his little cousin's back to give him some confidence in him, to Virgil, he thought it was an insult to mock in masculinity. But there was sincerity in his voice that Chad actually means it.

So Virgil took it as a double insult that he needed his more handsome cousin to help him get a girl.

As Chad strolls back to the café to get some breakfast meals, the scrawny nerd glance down at the phone-like devices in his hands that they are actual stalking devices for him to use.

Thinking about it, Virgil's mind soon flooded with devious thoughts that he could use to get the girl he wants and get him laid until he feels like a man who completed his Chad of passage.

Dropping one of the Huniebees on the ground where he saw some of the glass shards went flying. Virgil fiercely stomps on the Huniebee so Chad wouldn't compete on taking his ladies, slamming his foot and seeing scraps are now beginning to form.

Stomping and stomping. A voice calls out to him.

"Hey, nice stalking device you got there nerd! I bet your virgin ass really is desperate for that succulent pussy I see?" Hearing someone who sounded like a twelve-year-old that appreciates toilet humor and trash jokes. Virgil hoisted his head up to see a red-headed girl who is in her late teens. The odd thing about her is that she is wearing a girl scout like uniform if she's camping or something. Her hair bun is so huge that it looks pretty impossible to tie, a green-yellow bandana wrap around her head, and a huge ass yellow backpack she is carrying.

It is the strangest getup that Virgil has ever seen and acting kind of a ditzy asshole to him like it is natural for her to do. Looking at her right arm, her skin is covered in tattoos that its patterns feel mystical and runic writing looks enigmatic at best.

"Who the heck are you?" Offended of what she said to him, the girl just lightheartedly snorts. Even though the girl looks kind of hot, she has…a questionable personality.

"Pfft, helping your weak dick not to get beaten in the future, my man. Anyways, I need to get my divine delivery badge from Tyr or Saga. Asgard, here I come!" As the girl insulted him one last time, she casually heads to the back of the Café and not giving a damn on why he's destroying his smartphone. Addition from randomly blurting on the exact nature of the Huniebee and knowing the fairy personally out of nowhere, it made the girl straight up suspicious. Also, did she say she's going to Asgard?

" _Prophecy of Ragnarok! Twilight of the gods! No escaping destiny when Balder's gone!"_ Singing to herself as she left. Virgil raises his voice to her of where she is going.

"Wait, where the hell you are going and what the fuck are you even talking about?!" Ignoring him and left his sight at the corner of the café. Virgil runs to the back and turns to see she vanish out of nowhere with only leaving out some small sparks of light flickering in the air before they died out.

Trying to find where she went and where did those lights come from, his Huniebee buzz as it's now tracking someone. Seeing if it's true, he looks at the screen.

 ** _[Remae has been added to the HunieBee!]_**

Before he could process of whom the hell is Remae. Virgil heard a gun being cocked behind him.

"Yo I'm back again! Is that stalking device tracking me? If so…give it to me."

* * *

"Yes, I like one breakfast bagel special, ice mocha, one stack pancakes, and a pure black coffee please?" Inside, Chad give his orders to the restless looking man name Paris. The cashier tiredly types in the register as a receipt pops out and Paris handed Chad's credit card back.

"Your veteran discount kicked in sir. Have a good lunch." Nodded to him, Chad couldn't help but stare at Paris as he seems pretty miserable. Whatever it was, it doesn't sound good and his tone is pretty damn depressing to hear.

As Paris handed him his black coffee and Virgil's ice mocha, the former marine walks back to his seat with their caffeinated drinks.

"So… how is it going, Dante?" Turning who said that she saw Lola sat on the opposite side of the table. Her eyes inquisitively beam at him.

"Oh hey Lola, I'm waiting for my cousin outside and my order. Nothing much really." Rubbing back of his Mohawk blonde hair, Chad does not have much to say to her. Although he wasn't sure if he should proceed to talk to her as she's pretty much a complete stranger to him. Even though she's beautiful, it's not really worth his time to spill important information about his personal life since he literally met her a few minutes ago.

As Lola about to give Chad another question, a juvenile voice called out to them.

"Yo-yo, I got a delivery for you, Dante!" Turning to who said that. Dante spotted a teen that looks like she's about to reach to her twenties giving him a cheeky grin. The weirdest thing about this ginger is that she looks like a girl scout who is about to sell him cookies. But looking at her arm, her tattoo defied that image. The said tattoo looks pretty Nordic in appearance with runic writings on her skin, strangely it hums at Dante as it softly glows blue.

"Err, who are you?" But in all seriousness, Chad has no idea who she was and how the hell she knows his real name. The mysterious girl slyly giggled as she rummaged through her gigantic yellow backpack.

When her hand touched the object she wanted. She pulls out a golden smartphone, which carved in Norse markings, so beautiful that Chad cannot look away of its majestic beauty.

"If shit goes down because of your cousin stirring trouble with people he shouldn't fuck with. Use this prototype called i-woden. It helps to tame their minds of violent rage and helping your cous' on not getting into deep shit. So…peace man!" About to question of where the hell she got this thing and where she came from. Lola spoke out concerningly.

"What are you looking at Dante…and where did you get that phone from?" Jolting a bit, he looks at his hand to see he is holding a normal grey phone rather than that splendid gold he was holding.

"I um…I have no idea where I got this thing, Lola. I just found it on the seat." Lying to the girl he just met ten minutes ago. Turning back to the Ginger who randomly gave him the expensive looking phone. She, out of nowhere, disappeared.

Seeing random girls keep disappearing into thin air, Dante was starting to see an obvious trend here.

"Strange…for a second, I thought I saw someone. So anyway, I think my order is up." Lying twice, Chad was internally freaking out if he was going insane or not, but he hid his emotions well behind his blank face. Got up from his chair and headed straight to the counter, Paris called out.

"Order #7!" Seeing a tray that carried their breakfast meals. A bagel that holds Virgil's bacon and eggs, their coffee drinks, and his pancakes.

Picking up his tray that contains their food, he heard the entrance door opened up to see Virgil amble to him and giving a slight hint of fear in his little cousin's eyes.

"Virgil, dude. What the hell happened back there? It's like you were mugged or something?" Holding their tray, Virgil nervously looked up at Dante with definite panic.

"Do you believe that a teenage girl scout mugged me at the back of the café?" Chad wants to disagree with that absurd idea. But what happened today is an exemption to his sanity.

"Well, not exactly. But is the scout a ginger? Wearing a yellow backpack? Kind of juvenile? Having a tattoo that ruined the whole scout thing image? Does that ring a bell to you?" Virgil's eyes shot up when Dante described her appearance and surprise how he knew her.

"Wait? You know?" Surprised by this. Virgil suspected he hired that Stacy to mug him. But that's a far-fetched idea he made up.

"Dude, she randomly gives me this phone out of nowhere. I have no idea you were mugged by her!" Placing the tray on the table, he showed the phone to his cousin that was once gold. Dante had no idea how the hell that even happened and why she mugged his cousin after she gave him this strange device.

"Fine, let's forget about that girl. Let's just eat already." Seating down on their seats with Lola sat next to Chad, the Stewardess saw Dante a far better person than Virgil in their social standards.

But under the table, a screen of Candy Crush appeared as this was technically a date.

"So…how's your day and what is it about a ginger scout?" Luckily for Virgil. The scout who was probably named Remae generously gave him back his Huniebee after she deleted her profile. Knowing how serious it was that she pointed her gun at him. There was some kind of legitimacy about this device.

"Oh? That…well, Virgil, For some reason, got assaulted by her. I have no idea who she is and why, but when I see her…I might arrest her for robbery and assault." Switching the Cresents to their right positions. The four orange orbs popped and something in Lola's eyes give a glint of joy as she slightly stares at Virgil's direction.

"Oh, so you're a policeman then? How quaint. So are you in any military service or anyone you know? Because my dad used to work with the SAS when I was little." Chad slightly noticed that something was off about Lola's behavior which stared at his cousin intently. Looking at her for a few seconds, Dante shrugged his shoulders and told her the branch he worked with. Seeing there's no harm in telling her about his volunteer service.

"I was formerly with the U.S Marines and I know a close friend of mine who works with the Navy. He's a bit old, but he gets the job done." Swiftly popping all the orbs on the screen and evaded the purple hearts. Dante quickly noticed that Lola is acting a little strange as her eyes are more focus on Virgil than the conversation they're having.

"Lola, are you okay? Why are you staring at my cousin?" When Virgil filled the affection meter up. Something that Lola said to them is really off-putting and straight up creepy.

"Oh, nothing. It just something about your cousin-I'm not sure but he's kind of...I don't know, a cutey?" Her eyes intently look at the darkly haired cousin. Virgil subtly smiles to himself deviously that this thing actually worked. Glancing back at the screen, a second heart appeared on Lola's dating status when it returns back to the menu screen.

"So, I feel like I am in a good mood. How about we-hold on. I think someone is calling me?" Picking up her phone of who messaged her. Her eyes shot up gleefully and smiled brightly of who it was.

"Eep! My old Big Beary is coming to Glenberry to visit me!" Excitingly spoke out of who it was, Virgil quickly frowned and accusingly look at Lola.

"Who?" Virgil mentally cursed that another Chad might be competing with her. But his assumption was then shattered when Lola explains exactly of who's Big Beary.

"Oh…right, sorry about my outburst. I forgot to mention that my dad is coming back to America to visit me. If you hear the name Ozul Mone Rembrite and who looks kind of tough. Then that's my dad. He's kind of strict, but you get used to him. If you meet him, tell him that I say hi!" Virgil's heart dropped when Lola mentioned of her dad. He didn't plan on meeting with other people's relatives! But if he stayed calm and not meeting him personally, he might survive this as he can continue on dating with other chicks-

"Anyways. I gotta go. Daddy is coming and I'm going to talk about you fine gentlemen here. Oh and Virgil, here's my number if you want to talk with me or him." Part of Virgil's confidence broke down into tiny pieces while Lola writes on a tiny piece of napkin. Finished writing her number, she kindly gives it to Virgil.

"See yeah." Virgil quietly sats down while Lola left the Café. Chad looked back at her with a whole lot of perplexing questions.

"That…was weird."What Chad saw about Lola's personality was kind of abnormal to him. But he guessed that's part of who she is? Dante doesn't know exactly if that was normal or not.

Looking back at his dish, he finished munching on his pancakes and Virgil only eaten half of his bagel. Seeing they are done. They might as well leave here.

"Well, looks we're finished here. Let's go Virg, I need to get ready myself ready for work at midnight. Virgil?" Looking over to his little cousin, he looks at Virgil's face to see he's panicking like crazy.

"Dude? Are you okay?" Shaking his shoulder to see if Virgil is aware of what he is saying. His cousin shook his head and got a grip on his mind.

"Yeah, yeah. I just spaced out for a moment. Let's just o and be done with this." Getting up from their seats. Dante examine his mysterious grey phone intently of what this thing does and who's that weird girl scout that threatened Virgil?

As they're leaving. The two weren't aware that the male Barista watched them the whole time while he was working. His eyes beamed at Virgil and shook his head disappointedly like he knows what Virgil's true intentions were.

"You poor dumb bastard."

* * *

 **If you get the Spiral Scouts reference, they will be also present and a special twist on this story.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now.**


	5. Mega Bitch & The Game Girl

Sitting on my bed and playing with the Huniebee to see all its functions. The inventory screen told me on what I'm currently carrying, tracking how much money I have left and this weird currency called Hunie. On what the Hunie do, I got no freaking idea. But I think its something to do with the trait screen?

I look upon the trait screen to see the talent bar was fully maximized. Why do I have so much talent and creativity? The only talented person I know in this house was Dante which I bet he can sway the girls with that jock personality.

The girl that this device was tracking wasn't doing much but staying in one location which probably was her house. I don't think it will be the best idea of pursuing her as Chad would quickly get suspicious of how I randomly acquired her address in the first place.

Remembering Chad was going undercover in Lusties Nightclub, I want to go with him to test out Huniebee's potential on getting the girl I wanted, better than talking to Lola's dad since that will turn up not so swell for me.

"Virgil dude, are you sure you want to go to the nightclub? That place isn't exactly an ideal place to pick-up girls and it's probably full of drugged addicts." Putting down my Huniebee so he wouldn't see it, Dante was wearing his favorite hoodie that has his favorite band called Sabaton, blue jeans, and his converse shoes. Looking like the same douche he was.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I probably can handle with a bunch of douches…I want to see what the place looks like. So, can I come?" Chad paused for a moment, looking at me weirdly like I'm not good enough for him. But he just shrugged it off and checked the gun under his belt.

I constantly ask him if I can go with him, but he kept turning me down. This time though, Chad would allow me to go with him.

"Well, it's your funeral. The club isn't exactly ideal to party at. You know what I'm saying?" As my douche of a cousin about to leave my room, a bulldog kept jumping at his legs.

"Aww, Jack. Still, want to play little buddy? Sorry boy, I'm going to work on arresting some bad guys." Hearing the pup annoyingly barking at him, I still don't get it why kept that mutt around.

Picking up his dog and leaving my bedroom. I wonder how long I can last in Dante's Alpha Club that was filled with the absolute Chads. I just pray they don't pick on me because I'm not a fully-fledged Chad yet.

* * *

 **[Chad]**

Putting down Jack back to his Sleeping Quarters and roughed him up to say goodbye. I called out to my little cousin that we're going to leave pretty soon.

"Yo Virgil, we're leaving man!" Grabbed my car keys on the counter, I look behind to see Virgil fully dressed and ready to enter the second circle of hell. His black hair was still scruffy, his normal black hoodie, and his usual glasses. The same good old Virgil I know and love about.

Virgil was adamant on getting into Lusties Nightclub, but I knew my cousin too well. He wouldn't survive the next hour by all those hooligans and I wonder on how the hell the establishment was still running in spite from the bad publicity it was taking.

"Yeah Dante, I heard you." Seeing Virgil was ready, we exited the house and headed straight to our Mustang. Running the engine, we set sail to the shittiest nightclub I ever went to. My job? Well, it's to arrest petty dealers who are making a quick buck in the streets, any evidence of fraud and sometimes doing legal process.

Driving for few minutes and making turns on the road, I see the flashing neon lights that say Lusties Nightclub. The building itself radiated out blinding lights, obnoxious music screeching out and lasers shooting out from inside, it almost made me want to puke by all those factors.

Parking my car and looking up the sky to see it was still in the afternoon. Virgil and I stepped out of our vehicle. The wind heavily blowing in the night sky and I feel the depravity a few meters away from me.

Looking at the nightclub with neon lights flickering at us with the strong scent of intoxication either by the booze, sweat, or drugs. This was going to be a lot harder for me when cous' decided to tag along with me.

"Hey Dante, over here my amigo!" Heard a familiar voice that I know and love, I goofily smiled when I recognized who it was.

"Yo Diego! Good to see you're joining in with us. How's your sister with her boy Phil doing?" Looking over to my main man Diego Delrio and my fellow co-worker, he happily smiled at me as he was wearing his Twilight Force brand shirt under his deep blue jacket. His hair spiked up and ready to go!

"They're doing great man! They're just having a little money problem, that's all." His purple eyes happily gleam at me. Soon we fist pump and doing radical hand moves that no man can handle! Our muscle arms tightened as we're recreating the manliest handshake like the movie Predator.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves. Forget about me, Dante?" Turning to another voice that I happily glad to hear, I saw my brown-haired co-worker Mike. A well-train officer in the police department which he had a lot of experience on negotiating, a real silver tongue I'm telling you.

"Mike! Good to see you, man!" Raising my arms at him, we then hug it out and patting his back like an awesome friend he was.

Looking at him, his golden eyes shined like the sun while wearing his jacket that has his favorite band on it called Powerwolf. He looked ready to go with his hair gelled up like an asshole and a fake scent of marijuana covering his body.

"Argh…hey Diego and Mike…how are you two doing?" Heard Virgil greeted two of our friends, my little cousin met Delrio when we were in high school. Before I headed to boot camp, a freshman student befriended me when I was in my senior year.

I gotta' tell you, Diego was really amiable and didn't betray my trust when I told him to watch over Virgil on making sure he doesn't do anything completely reckless when I left for the Marines, especially when my cousin interacting with the school's delinquents. When I got back, Diego kept his promise and prevented Virgil from screwing up.

Although when I arrive back to my hometown, Diego got really twitchy when I mentioned about her sister's boyfriend or anything related to drug dealing. Still, we both have the same interest to be atop in the echelon either in Federal or State level depending on the job positions they offer.

Mike though, I coincidentally met him at the police department when I start working there. Hell, he convinced the head honchos to give me some internships and connections on my career path.

"I'm doing good Virgil. Why are you here exactly? You know this place doesn't have a good reputation, right?" Mike asking my cousin on why he joined in this cesspit and his purpose for being here, Virgil nervously whispered to himself.

"I just want to make friends." Hearing my cousin's vague answer, Mike gave Virgil a strange glance at why he wanted to enter this hell. I know it was a bias opinion, but this club felt like a total shithole. The unpleasant guests here, the crappy techno whatever music blasting out from the stereos, and the rumors that the partygoers are engaging in drugs.

I brought Virgil to show how shitty this place actually was and possibly deter him not to enter this building…but I think I'm starting to see some gaps in my initial plan.

Just hope this idea worked though.

"Virgil, I don't think that's a good idea. The patrons here aren't exactly the best people to hang with, you know?" Giving him the small talk, the four of us then approached the opposing man who guarded the entrance. I know him too well. He works in the Casino Security by day and a Club Bouncer at night.

This dude right here was Plutus. He acts like the silent-type and pretty enigmatic as he doesn't like to talk about himself, but he gets the job done. Seeing his black hair greying and his muscled skin deeply tanned from working out at the beach, his body still retained his uncompromising posture.

He will not allow any trespassers entering the club under his watchful eye. To amplify his intimidating presence, the guy's height was ridiculously around six n' half feet tall which his head almost touched the door entrance.

Stoically standing at the entrance with his menacing body towering over us, Plutus's orange eyes quickly recognized who we are. His Schwarzenegger level muscles that showed his veins are still bulging and his hands calmly grasping on his clipboard.

Standing beside him and almost forgetting she existed here was Helen. A female bouncer who acted like a peacekeeper and the one who screens for anything illegal items, a reason why she was holding her metal detector or wearing latex gloves occasionally. The brunette looked at us silently with her black shades hiding her deep blue eyes.

Strangely, Helen's eyes were glaring at Virgil intently like he did something wrong here? Specifically, she noticed his phone pocking out from his pocket.

"Dante. Mike. Diego. I see you three about to search this place. But why did you bring your little cousin here?" Letting out his raspy and calming voice, the muscled doorman looked over to my cousin on why he was here since Plutus knew him personally when he was fifteen.

I remembered Plutus told me that a group of juveniles dare Virgil to enter this shithole without his personal permission. But he knew us personally since Plutus has close ties with Minos, sparing Virgil on not getting arrested by the law.

Recalling the past that related to Plutus, Mike cleared his throat to get the bouncer's attention and told him why my buddy Virgil is here. Strangely, he goes along with my idea of allowing Virgil to join with us. Like he knows my intention on what I'm planning for Virgil.

"Ahem, Virgil here wants to see this place for his very own eyes. You know what I mean." Slowly looking at Mike and thinking of his words carefully. Plutus just gruffly sighs. He steps away from the entrance while Helen opening the door for us, but his eyes looked back at my cousin with deep concern. He knows Virgil can't hurt a fly and that kind of worries the humungous bouncer.

"Fine, be mindful of this place Virgil. The people here aren't pleasant to talk do. Let me remind you of the rules. Don't take the drugs since the patrons somehow sneak narcotics inside. Two, don't harass the patrons. Three, be careful. So enjoy the second circle you four." Walking inside, we soon hear loud music that was stabbing through my ears. The patrons here are not helping as they're screaming like animals.

"YO! YO! DJ JIZZLE IS UP IN THE HOUSE! SO BREAK DOWN AND ACT STUPID!" Heard the DJ yelling at his microphone that almost made my ears bleed; I saw the purple hair DJ jamming with his electronic devices. Wearing a yellow suit and star-shaped glasses.

"Jeez, that guy looks like an asshole." Diego stating the obvious here, I nodded to my partner in crime.

"Definitely. Anyways, let's get further info on the sellers and hook them up. I bet-wait a minute." In the dance floor, I spotted a certain red-haired scout dancing with…a fucking slime girl of some kind?!

"Excuse me Delrio. I think I saw certain individuals I need to talk do. Can you watch over Virgil for me?" Knowing what I'm talking about, he gave me the thumbs as he was going help, my little cousin, out and searching for information on where the dealers are at.

Seeing I'm in the clear. I walk up to the ginger who threaten my cousin and finding out what the hell was going on here.

"Come on Beatrice. There's a reason your parents let you out from the castle as they told me for you to enjoy something since your eighth birthday about to come up." Tried to suppress my disbelief, I saw a woman whose appearance was pretty slimy. Rather than flesh, her skin was gelatinous with aqua coloring.

Her jelly blonde "hair" jiggles a little and wearing clothing-how could I say this appropriately? Clothing that fit for a princess but showing her voluptuous hips, her rear and her baby blue colored cotton tightly held her, well, ample chest.

Looking above her head-…how could her crown float in mid-air?

Seeing the golden crown that's layered with gems and floating atop of her head without a scientific explanation that felt like freaking magic, I snapped out of it when I heard the slime-like princess scoff at the redhead's idea on the word fun.

"Is it about getting another badge from my parents? Remae, come on. I thought we were going shopping in order for me to get out of this indecent royal dress that mom brought me. Did I forget to mention that this place is filled with insufferable pricks and unintelligent women who are inconsiderate?" The slime girl name Beatrice toxically looking at all the partygoers around her. In my opinion, I do agree with her view.

"To be honest, I was here for DJ Jizzle's music. You know what? Yeah, we can go shopping since it's going to be your birthday tomorrow after all." Had enough of this, I walked up to the girl who was apparently named Remae.

"So your name is Remae. I want to tell you something. Who the hell are you and who the hell is she?!" Demanding her questions on what's going here and what's up with the slime girl. The scout just playfully laughs and thinking we're friends.

"Oh hey, Dante! How's it hanging?!" That was it. My limit finally reached its peak.

"Don't stray away from my answer! What the fuck is happening? Who the fuck is that fairy? What's with this tattoo? What's with the phone you gave me? More importantly, who the hell are you and why did you threaten Virgil?!" Shouting at her in ire, Remae just rolled her eyes if I was that stupid.

"Wow, you're really that stress out. If you want to know, I'm a Spiral Scout who got employed by the Asgardians. I think the Norse guys call my homeworld the Spiral Realm?" Are you kidding me?!

"Are you fucking with me?!" Remae shoot her eyes back at me when I'm having extreme doubts on what she was saying to me.

"Dude?! Do you want to know what the hell is going on or in denial? How about you ask my jelly friend Beatrice yourself?" Pointing at her slimy friend named Beatrice. I look at the princess-like slime creature which she was giving me a questionable look.

"Hey?" Heard the slime speak at me with uncertainty, I will try to believe her on that part. But what was your deal with that fairy and your aggression against my cousin?

"Okay, I will presume of what you said is true. So what's the deal with Kyu and why did you mug Virgil exactly?" Waiting for that question while music blasting in the air, strippers dancing on their poles, partygoers losing their control in vices like a storm. Remae groaned tiredly while the sound of this place impairing my ears.

"You really that stubborn aren't you? Alright, Kyu is a well-respected love fairy who is from the realm of Sky Garden. The domain of Aphrodite, the goddess of love…or should I say the Great Thot." Listening to Remae's words that are filled with spite, it gives me the impression she doesn't like this so-called Aphrodite at all.

"If you think about a love fairy, think of them as a friendly succubus that doesn't eat your life force. If Aphrodite tells you that she did nothing wrong and that she went to a "normal" love fairy school. Yeah, you better don't buy that bull." Okay, that sounds like a legitimate answer and having a little insight on Kyu's motives which was no way dubious. But what about my cousin?

"For your cousin, well let's say Virgil is still carrying one of Aphrodite's trinkets. Her devices and her meddling upset a certain lawful Asgardian. It became a final straw when Kyu picked you, a lawful veteran in his eyes. Also, there's another reason the supernatural outlawed direct intervention. But I forget why though?" But that doesn't explain why you have to mug him!

"Then why did you-" She raises her hand at me and told me to shut up.

"I'm getting there! Your cousin is still carrying his Huniebee because he's still a goddamn wimp! I was about to leave until the thing starting to track my every movement, which I took great offense by the way. So I did a…forceful approach. Hence, my employer got a little upset from that stunt I pulled." About to ask who her employer was and what does she meant my cousin still carrying Kyu's stalking device? I look down to see my tattoo in my arm glowed again.

"Enough Q&A. Fairy hunting time! By the way, you can keep Beatrice occupied for me if you want!" After saying that, she vanishes in thin air and only leaving this slime girl name Beatrice by herself. Looking at the slime girl, she didn't take the Girl Scout's abandonment too well.

"Remae! Damn it!" Looking around, I didn't see my buddy Mike just yet. So I supposed it wouldn't hurt on talking to this slime girl. Making sure if I'm sane or not.

"Um, I don't want to be rude. But who are you?" Still not getting over that she's literally made out of slime or some kind of jelly-like substance to act like some kind of flesh, she grunted and looked at me with dead eyes.

To be really honest, she's really hot by her in gelatinous standards. But I'm going keep my words to myself because I'm not sure if I'm mentally sane here.

"Seeing you ask nicely, my name is Beatrice, the princess of the Forest Kingdom…if my parents take seriously of the welfare of our realm than banging all the time." Wait? What did she say on that last part?

"Um, your parents? What was that last part?" Tried to understand what she was even talking about, she went into a full-blown tirade.

"Oh don't bring them up. Hell, my dad found my mom during one of the Spiral parties as he appointed her as his queen to do mom's ridiculous libido and, well, her flexibility." Trying to comprehend half what she said that didn't hurt my sanity, Beatrice quickly apologized for her rude outburst.

"Sorry, I'm just a little piss off since I'm turning eight years old tomorrow and this is what my parents planned for me." Hold up, did you say you were seven?

"Hold on, you're seven years old?" Staring at her of what the hell she means by that, even though she's a literal slime. Beatrice groaned that I didn't listen to her sentence since I'm really conflicted between believing and not believing in her.

"In slime equivalent, I'm actually twenty years old. Oh and ignore me, your friend Mike is next to you, unless you want to look crazy in front of your buddy. So excuse me; I need to leave this wretched place." Snapping her fingers in irritation, four girls who dress in traditional purple maid outfits pop out in the crowd and the partygoers don't seem to be bothered by them at all.

"Maids. Let's ditch this place and head back to our hotel." Ordering these random maids to follow her, they happily agree with Beatrice's commands like it's natural for them to do so.

"As you command Ms. Beatrice." About to ask who the hell they were, I heard Mike calling out to me.

"Yo Chad, who are you talking to?" Looking back at Mike to see he's standing amongst the partygoers, I turn my head back to Beatrice to see she was gone from my sight with her purple colored maids.

Things are getting stranger every day and I might need to check my health insurance if I'm covered for a psychiatrist because I think I'm actually losing it with the whole pink fairies, magical girl scouts, and slime girls I keep seeing. Hell, maybe Virgil will meet a literal devil to loosen my sanity a little.

My tour in Afghanistan was probably taking a tow with my mind with the constant threat of IEDs and the Taliban being clever bastards. Keeping myself cool, I need to be mentally stable here where there was no room for panic. So taking a deep breath and clearing my mind, I look back at my good pal Mike.

"Nothing man, I think the club here is making me mentally losing it. Is Diego watching Virgil?" Luckily for me, Diego kept his promise as usual and Mike happily smiled at me like the rad dude he was.

"Oh don't worry about your little cous' Dante bro! Your main man Delrio is watching over him like a guardian angel. Diego wouldn't lose his eyes on him." Hearing Diego was still watching over him, a sense of relief came over to my mind that Virgil was not going to be alone in this hellhole. Right now, I'm started to have second thoughts on bringing him here when I saw Remae.

"Anyways, I got a message that Audrey is here and possibly linking with the sellers. You want to soften them up and get to know you better? I got some other friends to jump on this joint. So what do you say Chad?" Carefully worded his sentence to me, I nodded to him.

Heard that suspect Audrey Belrose was here. We have records and nasty reports about her by the Glenberry residents from her abrasive behavior. Plenty of anonymous witnesses told us she was a frequent narcotic user, theft, assault, harassment and a whole lot of unpleasant things that kept piling back at the police department's database.

Going with the plan, Mike will be the one who gonna' do the talking. I will be his backup if they get suspicious, and Delrio will be the extra backup if we're into deep shit. If we have gathered enough information, a squad of police officers will storm into our location.

"Lead the way bruh." About to follow Mike on tracking down Audrey, the phone vibrated inside my pocket. Pulled it out to see what was up. The phone that Remae gave me mysteriously turned on by itself. I try to turn it on but it doesn't have any power button or a charging port.

Touching its solid surface, I could feel the phone's rage and hatred boiling in the palm of my hand. Veins popped, blood heated. A feeling of someone's indescribable ire. The screen screeched out and said this.

 **[Tracking Remae's aggression level: suspicious]**

* * *

 **[Virgil]**

"Get away from me faggot!"

"Get your limp dick away from me!"

"I hope you go to hell shithead!" All the Chads and Stacies are yelling at me as they push me away from them. The music here is making my ears bleed, the flashing lights hurting my eyes, and all these assholes pushing me around! I want to be in the crowd. But no, they wouldn't let me!

Giving up on being part of a group of jerkasses, I looked over back to the bar to see Diego drinking a shot of tequila and gave quick glances over to me. Why was he following me and not with Dante since he was the better Chad than me?

"Why do you do this every, fucking time!? Can't you just chill out for once and I don't know, have fun?" Hearing a girl shrilling at someone, I look at the direction to see a hot chick that extensively dyed her hair in a strawberry color and wearing an extravagant dress. Her red eye immediately told me she was a complete bitch and how she said it to the blue-was that the Barista?

"This isn't fun. Everybody here is a complete douchebag. I told you I didn't want to come here and you dragged me anyway. Just like last time." Looking at the Barista, when did she get out from her house? Going through the Huniebee's screen, she was now in the club location that was filled with these assholes. Seeing her here doesn't make sense as the Barista wasn't having much fun here like me.

Listened to them fighting, the bitchy girl had enough with the blue-haired Barista as the bitch furiously storms away from her, leaving the odd girl by herself. Thinking to myself carefully, was it a good idea to pick up this girl? Does she have the same interest as me like coding my flawed video game designs?

Something really bothering my mind, why does the redhead bitch sounded so familiar like I know her somewhere?

"Awww shit-wait. I think this will work out!" Nearly shat my pants in surprise, I look behind me to see the Kyu had appeared out of nowhere again. Her green eyes are given out an air of acceptableness from what she was seeing.

"Simply seeing you two, I think your weirdness and your asocial tendencies will probably payout. Go get her champ. I think she's a good-" Before she can finish her sentence. An all-knowing voice that made me shivered in terror, the woman who threatened me and acted like a juvenile asshole.

"Fairy bitch! Where are you! I got a shovel name Tessa to smack your fucking brains with!" Heard the Girl Scout's angry cry amongst the crowd, the fairy stood petrified on knowing who it was.

"Σκατά! Talk to the blue cutie! See yeah!" Hearing Kyu spoke in a foreign language which I have no idea what she said. The fairy vanished again and the Girl Scout who assaulted me stepped out from the crowd of douchebags. I tensed up a little when I saw her carrying a bloody shovel in her hands while the frenzy partygoers are completely oblivious to her presence like she didn't exist.

"Kyu! Where are you!? Tyr called! He's getting really fucking tired of your games here!" I froze a little when the redhead glared at me and her eyes are lit with rage.

"Have you seen a fairy name Kyu? I'm really getting fed up with her crap." Shaken my head in a no kind of way and lied to her that I never met Kyu here. Remae's reddish eyes suspiciously glared at me like she was ready to chop my balls wide open. Looking down at my pocket, the Girl Scout didn't easily take my bluff.

Most importantly, what was her beef with Kyu?!

"Bullshit, you're still using your Huniebee you goddamn wimp! I tell you what. If I see you hanging with her, I'll personally break your nuts." Relaxing a little when she vanished in thin air like what Kyu did, I turned my head back to the barista who was staring at me weirdly.

"Ummm, what are you doing?"

* * *

 **[Nikki]**

After Audrey left me with this bunch of assholes that are partying like animals and the DJ yelled obnoxiously on his microphone like a jackass, I couldn't understand why she like this place at all! The lights, the yelling, the shitty music! I feel like I want to puke!

I really enjoyed being alone by myself in high school and minded my own damn business…till Audrey decided to "befriend" me and dragging me into unnecessary trouble. I need to break out from my shell, she said. You're wasting your life in video games, she said.

But this not what I had in mind!

"Hey babe, wanna-"

"No."

"Hey, sweetie? Would you like-"

"No!" Swatted away hands from the many dipshits who are dressed like frat douches with their jelled up hair and all that shit which was really pissing me off, I finally struck a nerve when one of them touched my ass.

Did my best to restrain myself on shoving these fuckers away from my comfort zone, but out from the group of assholes, there was one who stood out from the crowd like a sore thumb.

A plainly looking dude who was being pushed around by the partygoers was really not having a great day with them. Unlike the douchebags here that kept harassing me, he looked pretty normal.

The guy wore a black hoodie, plain glasses, and black hair. Just normal and nothing totally superficial about his appearance at all, he looked like a decent guy compare to these dickheads I met. Weirdly enough, he was acting really strange like someone was talking to him.

Cleared my throat up, I talked to this stranger.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Walking up to him and asked what he was even doing, the guy stuttered and tried to make something up.

"Argh? You look like you'd rather be anywhere else?" Was he serious?! Getting tick off by that comment and not realizing how pissed I am, I peevishly snap back at him.

"Well no shit. What gave it away?" Stating back to Captain Obvious from how much I hate this place and knocked some sense to him for being a dolt. He nervously began to break down and sweated a little.

"Look, this isn't really my scene either!" Bullshit! Then why were you here in the first place?

"Okay…so why are you here exactly?" Looked at him suspiciously, my head was pounding by the music, assholes, and all the things that were around me. Doing the best thing I can do, I asked him to leave before my brain started to vomit out more stress.

"Sorry, but, can you leave me alone? There's plenty of other girls here for you talk to." Contradicted on what I said, a random girl who put crap tons of makeup and barely worn any clothes shove this poor guy down to his knees again.

"Asshole!" After the random bitch left, I pretty much took back what I said to him. I think I'm being a little too harsh on this guy and probably my stress took a toll on my mental state. Even though I never met him before, it became pretty clear he genuinely doesn't like this place.

"Well never mind, sorry I was being a little too harsh. The name's Nikki. So…why are you here exactly?" Lending him a hand, his sweaty palm grasp into my fingers and I awkwardly pulled him up to his feet.

Wiping my hand on my grey shirt to get rid of his sweat, he nervously stuttered again on why he was here. Oddly, he looked familiar somewhere?

"Virgil. I was curious about this place. I thought it was going to be fun, but I sadly mistook what it actually is. A complete shithole." I can relate to that. But what made you visit here in the first place?

"So what made you curious?"

"Oh, I don't know. A pink fairy or my cousin Chad?" When he mentioned a pink fairy, his words caught my attention. My co-worker Paris kept muttering about a pink fairy during his sleepless hours at work. I wonder what made him extremely tired like hell.

"Huh? That's weird. My co-worker Paris always mentioning pink fairies all the time. He goes on muttering about how they ruined his life or something?" I think Paris was being delirious from the lack of sleep which mostly made sense to me. But when I mentioned pink fairies to Virgil, he started to sweat like crazy.

"Oh! Pink fairies? I heard him back when I was getting my coffee. I think he's being really-" Before Virgil can give me an explanation. Some random dipshit pushed Virgil away from me. His neon pattern clothing gave out an eyesore glow and a massive vibe of a humungous douchebag from those shutter shades.

Glanced behind his shades, I can tell this partygoer was trying to hook me up in a not so friendly chit-chat.

"What up girl? I heard you're a friend of Audrey? How about we party it out? I know a guy to hook us up few blocks away from us." Gave out the obvious horny grin, I angrily glared at this asshole and explained away that I'm not into that kind of stuff!

"I'm sorry. Would you not? I'm not into that…and can you screw off!?" Swatted away his fingers that were on my right shoulder, the bastard was persistent as he grabbed onto my back. Looking behind this dickhead, Virgil glared at him with the same view that I have.

"Oh don't be like that! It's going to be fun. Trust me. You're going to have a time of your life. So how about it?" Knowing this asshole wouldn't leave me alone and possibly making a shitty scene here when I saw the Mexican guy who was drinking at the bar clearly getting pissed off from what he saw, but thank God a bouncer arrived just in time before shit hits the fan.

"Sir, you are harassing our fellow patron. Would you mind leaving the establishment?" Staring at the bouncer's nametag which her name was Helen, the douchebag quickly lost his interest on harassing me and entranced by the bouncer's beauty.

"Oh, what do we have here? How about you escort me…you know what I'm saying?" I'm not sure if this girl Helen acted out or being genuine about this, but she flirtatiously rubbed her index finger on the guy's chin and spoke to him seductively.

"Oooh, I don't mind dearie. I'll escort you to the door." Letting out a sultry tone, the dickhead happily grinned to the bouncer as he naively followed her, presumably to get laid. They headed to the…

Hold on a minute. The bathrooms and the door exit at the opposite direction on where they headed. Should they be going over there and not into the crowd?

"Yo Virgil! You okay man?" Distracted on what I was previously thought, I saw the same Hispanic guy who was eyeballing us at the bar.

"Yeah, I'm alright…thanks, Diego." Lifted Virgil up to his feet, the guy Diego cheerfully smiled at the Virgil.

"No worries man. I was about to help you guys out. But luckily for me, security came in. Speaking of which, I think Plutus want to see us." When he said Plutus, I saw the ginormous tall guy who was guarding the front entrance approached us to see what was up while giving out an unsettling vibe around him.

In my view, the bouncer I saw was completely terrifying compared to Helen which I can see his muscles were bulging out from his skin.

"Alright. What happened here?" Glaring at us and spoke in a dead tone voice, Diego playfully smiled at the massive titan without flinching.

"Oh, it's one of your patrons harassing this young girl and my buddy Virgil over here." He was about to consider Diego's word, but the Hulk massively frowned when he saw the scrawny guy's phone sticking out. But nevertheless, the giant left us alone.

"Hmmph, carry on." Heard the Goliath snorted a little, the enormous man walked away in this multi-color hell I was in.

Looked back at the two guys that felt out of place here, Diego doesn't feel like he fit in with the crowd and Virgil himself was pretty self-explanatory when I saw him.

"So…who are you guys exactly?" Wanted to know who these two guys were since they appeared out of nowhere when Audrey left me to God knows where. Diego cleared his throat and kindly introduced themselves to me.

"Oh, the name's Diego and over here is my friend Virgil. So why are you doing here Ms…?" Well seeing they were nice, I might as well do the same to them.

"It's Nikki. I was actually forced to come over here…so I'm just waiting for my friend Audrey to give me a ride back home." When I said the word Audrey to him, Diego scornfully sneered at that name. Giving me the impression he knew her and not held high opinions on my so-called friend.

"I'm sorry Nikki. Sadly I don't think Audrey would drive you this hour." What do you mean she wouldn't drive me-…oh don't tell me!

* * *

 **[Chad]**

"FUCKING PIGS! LET ME GO!"

Watched a pair of cops dragging Audrey out from the rundown building that was a mile away from the club, Mike and I stood outside when we confirmed that these individuals carried narcotics.

I saw police vehicles flashing red and blue everywhere. Potential suspects being rounded up outside and getting handcuffed when the officers found more illegal substance in their pockets. LSD, crack, weed, all sorts of drugs that will mess you up.

"A fine day's work ay' Alighieri?" Nodded to my golden-eyed friend in agreement when he said my other nickname, I turned back to Audrey who was forcefully pushed into the car and cursing loudly at her captors when she was resisting arrest, struggling to get out from her cuffs like a caged animal.

"Yeah, a fine operation that you pulled." My mind still drifted on what Virgil was up. From the revelation that Remae told me and this weird phone that measured the person's aggression level stuck a nerve in my head. Should I trust Remae's word and the phone on this or am I going insane?

The police car drove away with the redhead bitch inside. Seeing she was gone from my sight, I talked to Mike for some personal advice.

"So Mike, what you do when you find someone is lying to you and stressed out?" Asking Mike if he had experience on this issue. My co-worker raised an eyebrow on what I meant by that.

"Pardon me?" Okay, then…I'll be more specific with you.

"It just a question. I'm thinking about Virgil if he views me differently than what I initially thought of myself. Do you initially think of me as a good guy when you first saw me?" Getting worried about why Virgil was still carrying Kyu's devices. When Remae told me this, it made me really conflicted and skeptical on this situation.

Should I confront him on this? Do I ignore it and try to help much as possible. I don't know if I'm going insane here but I need some clarity badly here.

"Oh! That problem. You see bro. You're really taken this way too fast. How about slow down and talk this through with your cous' man-to-man. Try to be honest with yourself and find out what Virgil truly feels about you. I know the truth hurts, but overcoming adversary will lift your chest up. Just like the time I had with my roommate before he got kicked out." That…that sounded like a good advice, a bit idealistic, but good enough to get that burden out from my chest enough.

That reminded me.

"Who's your roommate?" Asking who exactly his roommate was, Mike gave me a melancholic smile like he had a similar problem just like mine.

"A former co-worker, but he got evicted from my apartment from his…issues that I don't want to discuss on." Knowing I'm going into his touchy stuff, I'll end this conversation right now.

"Seems fair. Thanks for the advice man. I feel a lot lighter on what you said to me." Jovially grinning at Mike, he smiled back at me and patted on my right shoulder in a thank you gesture.

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed this conversation we had here and you are genuinely a nice person to talk to if you're measuring your self-worth." Heard him giving me a self-esteem boost, I thank him for that. Although there something in his eyes was really bothering him.

"I don't want to be rude, but I need to file some papers. Peace man!" Walking away back to the nightclub, I smiled at that guy. He really was something I tell you.

About to head back to talk with the officers on how big the drug bust was to get the numbers in. My actual phone rang in my pocket. Pulling it out, I got a text from Diego.

 _Diego: Yo Chad! Do you have a spare seat in your Mustang for one girl? She's an air quote friend of Audrey but actually is clean and not acting like a complete bitch._

* * *

 **[Audrey]**

Fucking police ruining my fun and taken all the drugs. These fuckers were really getting into my nerves and I don't want to be in prison for no fucking reason!

"Hey, any of you fuckers are listening to me?!" Screeching at them to get their goddamn attention to me, they ignored me like I'm some weak ass skank!

"Listen to me dipshits! How long are we going to reach the fucking police…station?" I paused when the car slowed down in a desolate roadside where I saw a black Hummer H2 limousine parked in the grass. Telling me these cops I have here were bribed. Knowing who managed that personally was…

Oh no. Fuck no! I don't want him to see me like this!

When the car stopped, I look out the window to see a middle-aged man that wore a black business suit waited for my arrival. His eyes were covered in black shades and saw some of his hairs were greying. At his hips, a pistol and a knife hung at his waist which he was ready to cap someone's ass.

The guy I described was Amasa, my bodyguard, butler…and the only guardian I can count on. He practically raised me since both of my parents didn't give a single damn about my fucking existence.

I saw his face filled with…I can't describe it. Disappointment? Anger? I pray to myself that this doesn't go down badly for me as he was silently glaring at me.

With the pigs opened the door and remove the cuffs from my wrists. I look at my butler's black shades to see him really upset-...fuck that, that was an understatement on my part. He was really, completely pissed off! I tried my best not to stare at him but it hurts to hear him scolding me.

"Ms. Belrose dear…we're going to have a long talk about your bad habits which is becoming detrimental to yourself." Shit…

* * *

 **Well, one chapter down. More to go.**


End file.
